


Incandescence

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fire Magic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Ignis likes to play with fire. Noct lets him, with some sensual results.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord
> 
> Prompt: fire
> 
> IgNoct 20 x22
> 
> This one was really fun to write. The idea of Ignis using magic during sex does things to me. Good things.
> 
> I figure this takes place at an earlier point in their sex life. Perhaps an earlier point in their relationship as well.

Noctis took a deep breath and swallowed past the lump in his throat. Despite the fact that this was Ignis and Ignis would never hurt him, nervous shivers were skittering the length of his body, leaving goosebumps on every inch of exposed skin as he lay against the pillows and blankets.

“Do you trust me, Noct?” 

Something yet unnamed smoldered in the deep green of his eyes, and whispered promises to Noctis of things yet to come. He managed a weak nod.

The faint pull of magic was as much a lover's caress as the flames that Ignis painted across Noctis's chest with a soothing sweep of his hand. He could see the fire that danced and flickered against his pale flesh, so very much alive, reflected in Ignis's eyes. As each tiny blaze sputtered and died out, leaving glowing embers like stars against his skin, Noctis couldn’t help but feel warmth, as sparks of something like desire, something like love, came to life within him.

In that moment, the promise was forged and sealed with Ignis’s smile. They would never be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
